


Dear Mom

by gracefulally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek writes a letter to his mother following the Season 2 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Mom

Dear Mom,

Saying ‘I wish you were here’ is redundant in a letter to someone who’s passed and vilifying you for not being here isn’t my intention. We both know that I should’ve written sooner, before Laura joined you in the after life. There’s an ever-pressing what-if that makes me wonder the outcome if I’d faced my own guilt sooner. Maybe I would’ve gone with Laura. Maybe I could’ve saved her from Peter.

Maybe I could be dead, too — chopped in-half by my own uncle for the greater ‘good.’ In a way, I understand why Peter killed her, but like Laura, I don’t condone any of Peter’s actions nor his future plans. Those people — no matter what they’d done — didn’t deserve to die.

I need you to know that I’m still trying to do right by this town, by this family. You used to tell us that our family was vital to this town and you warned us that others would try to take it from us. I never thought that a human — a woman who I stupidly loved, no less — could take away our entire world.

Now that the town defenses are weakened, the Alpha Pack is here and my own pack is a disaster. My attempt to build up a group to defend the town was folly. I didn’t take the burden as seriously as I should have and I think you know why — I wasn’t meant for this status nor did I want this status. By fighting that new-found Alpha within, I nearly lost the entire pack. I should’ve followed in your footsteps. I was often there when you were training Laura. This shouldn’t be so difficult and unreal, yet it’s unreal and I don’t think I can keep up with appearances much longer.

The pressure and unknown are why I do wish you were here. Wishing not just so you’d be dealing with this instead of me, but because I need your guidance. I don’t know what my next move should be and time has run out. I’m going to lose my last beta. I’m going to lose the town. The Alpha Pack will take over and kill me (and others) in the process.

I’m sorry that I’ve let you down. I’m sorry I don’t know how to fix the mess. Regardless, I’m going to fight for the town so when I join you and the rest of the family, I can tell you that my death was not one of a coward.

I miss you, but I’m also glad you aren’t able to witness the death of our family’s legacy. The strong line of Hale Alphas died with Laura. All I hope for now is keeping these people alive and staying alive long enough to be useful.

Until we meet again,

Derek


End file.
